


Far Away

by Majorqt75



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, Lieutenant Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan, Minor Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorqt75/pseuds/Majorqt75
Summary: Princess Emma is taken by pirates and is forced to face her past.





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Where I'm going with this will be obvious, but it's an idea that's been stuck in my head.

** Chapter 1. **

 

“Your majesty we must ask you and your maid to return to your cabin.”

Princess Emma of  Misthaven turned to look at Captain of The Shepherd, “Why, what is wrong Captain Levinson?”  

The young captain looked her straight in the eyes,  “A ship flying no flags is coming up fast from on the starboard side Your Majesty, it may be nothing, but I think it would safer if you go to your cabin.”

“You think it’s Pirates?”

He hesitated, but finally nodded his head.  

“Why would they come after us, we have no cargo, we are riding high.”

“We have the most valuable cargo of all, you Your Majesty.”

“Do not fight them,  if they want me let them take me. I do not want any men to lose their lives to Pirates.”

“Emma,” her maid said warningly.

Emma turned to Belle, “No, I will be obeyed on this.”

“Captain you will do as I say, I am your Princess ,” she told him as she turned back to face him.

“Aye, your majesty, but please return to your cabin.”

“Thank You.”

It was  nearly two hours before Emma and Belle heard the first shouts of the crew as they were being boarded.  It was only a few more minutes until her door smashed open and 3 large  pirates stood at her doorway.  The one  more civil looking   in the front spoke, “Princess, our Captain would like you to come aboard our ship.”

Emma stepped forward, shoulders back and head held high,  “What would happen if I say no?”

“We have permission to use force, but we would rather not,” he grinned widely at her.

“What would the name of my  gracious  host be?”

“Captain Hook.”

Emma was taken back for a moment,  “Captain Hook has never attacked a  Misthaven ship, why now.”

“I’m sure the Captain will explain when you meet him.”

Emma walked toward the door with Belle on her heels.  “Sorry Princess but just you.”

Emma turned to Belle, “Belle I’ll be ok, get back to my parents, safely.”

The three pirates stood back and let Emma leave the cabin, the first Pirate told then other two to get her trunks as he followed her up on to the main deck.  The crew of the Shepard was crowded to one side as more pirates held them back, none of them were fighting as she had instructed.  Emma kept her head held high as she walked towards the other ship, but as she got closer to the Pirate Ship a small familiar tremor rippled over her.  

“What ship is that?” she stopped and turn to look at the Pirate.

“ Why that is The Jolly Roger, the fastest ship in all the lands.”

Emma turned back and took a closer look at the ship in front of her, taking in the familiar lines and paint.  “No, it is not, that is the Jewel of Realm.”   She started shaking in anger and emotional pain.

“Move along Princess,” he gave her a slight push.  “You can discuss the name of the ship with the Captain.”

Emma kept walking, as she stepped on to the gang plank connecting the two ships the magic vibrations coming from the ship washed over her.  She knew without a doubt that the ship she was boarding was once the Jewel of the Realm and had been Captained by Liam Jones, until he and his entire crew had been murdered by Pirates 12 years ago.

* * *

 

**_ Misthaven _ ** **_ 13 years ago _ **

_ “Dad do I really need to be here for this?” Emma stood  _ _ impatiently  _ _ with her father at the docks as large ship came in to dock. _

_ Her father smiled down at her,  _ _ “Honey you are old enough to start doing more political duties, and I thought this would be fun, a new trade treaty with the Southern Kingdoms.  This ship is called the Jewel of The Realm and will be coming to our Kingdom on a regular basis.” _

_ Emma rolled her eyes at her Father, sometimes she hated being a Princess and it was becoming more often as she got older.  Since she turned 17 her parents had been including her in more and more of their Royal duties.   _

_ By the time the ship was fully docked Emma was barely able to stifle a yawn she was so bored.  Her father moved forward as two  _ _ uniformed  _ _ men descended the gang plank.  The sun was shining so bright that Emma could only make out the silhouette, one was taller and wider built then the other, but that was all she could make out. As her father greeted the two officers, Emma turned her attention the blue and yellow ship _ _ ,  _ _ she wandered closer, as she did a strange tingle came over her.   _ _ It was not  _ _ unpleasent _ _ , but curious all the same.  _ _ Just as she was about to reach out and touch the hull her father and the officers approached her.  “This is my daughter Emma.” _

_ Emma turned towards them.   “Captain and Lieutenant Jones this is Princess Emma.”  Emma curtsied as she was taught to do. As she stood the Captain bowed as did the Lieutenant. She looked at them for the first time, the Captain was the taller, wider built one, with a head of short curls and a mole on the one side of his face.  The lieutenant looked younger with a leaner build and was only an inch or so shorter, his hair was dark and straight, and was clubbed back.  She figured they were brothers as their eyes were of similar shape and color, and her father had introduced them with the same last name.  Emma had to admit  _ _ The _ _ Lieutenant was very handsome with his strong slightly bearded jaw line and dark coloring. _

_ “A pleasure to meet you both. I was admiring your ship.” _

_ “She is a beauty, fastest in all the lands, made from enchanted wood,” the Captain beamed proudly. _

_Emma smiled slightly, now understanding her reaction to the ship. She would get a similar feeling whenever she had visited the last enchanted tree in_ _Misthaven_ _.  She had been told it was because she was the product of true love_ _._

_ “The Queen and I would like to invite both you and the lieutenant to the palace to dine with us this evening.” _

_ “It would be our pleasure Your Majesty,” the captain turned to Emma and bowed again, “Princess.” _

_ The Lieutenant bowed as well but also reached for her hand and  _ _ softly  _ _ kissed the back of it _ _.  His soft lips made the lightest of contact, _ _ and that’s when she felt a ripple of something she never felt before, almost like a slight shock.  The Lieutenant must have felt it as well, because  _ _ he suddenly raised his head to look at her and  _ _ there was a look of bewilderment in his bright blue eyes.  Emma felt her cheeks flush as he slowly let go of her hand.   _

_ Emma was very happy about her kingdom’s new trade agreement, especially if it brought  _ _ Leiutenant _ _ Jones back to her shores on a regular basis. _

* * *

 

Emma was beyond angry with her captors. Instead of being taken to Captain Hook directly she was taken to the Brig and that is where she had been for nearly a day.  The only person she had seen was the ship Bo 'sun, a heavy-set man that wore a n ugly red knit cap upon his large head.  He brought her  two meals, which she refused to touch.  Whenever she asked him when she would be taken to see the Captain his only reply was “When he is ready.”

She spent  almost the entire time wondering if Captain Hook was the pirate that had captured and killed the entire crew of the Jewel of the Realm, which included her Husband, Lieutenant Killian Jones. 

She had only heard rumors about the notorious Captain, as he had never attacked a  Misthaven ship.  He concentrated the majority of his attacks on ships that were part of Southern Kingdoms, where her Husband and  his  brother, Captain Liam Jones, came from.

Captain Hook was said to be a  blood thirsty  pirate, but was also said to be charming, handsome and a self-proclaimed gentleman that lost his hand and his true love in a nasty trap set by his paramours estranged husband.

When her jailor returned a few hours after her breakfast was brought to her ,  he opened the cell and told Emma that the Captain would see her now.  He led her down a small corridor with a door at the end.  He knocked on the door in front of them, “Enter”, said a muffled voice on the other side.  The pirate opened the door and gave her a little push when she froze.  She assumed this was the Captains private cabin.  It was hard to see much of the room  as it was bathed in darkness,  the curtains that covered the window at the rear were shut.  

She gave a little jump when the door behind her closed.  Then she noticed to the left a shadow of a man standing with his back to her . As far as she could tell he was dressed in all black with a large bulky coat that feel below his knees.  Her eyes stopped when she saw a shiny hook where his left hand should be.  There was no doubt that this was Captain Hook.  

She wouldn’t let her fear get the best of her, she squared her shoulders and stood her ground, like her parents taught her to do, and face d her fear.  She had an entire speech about how her parents would pay for her safe return .

Every word she had spent the entire evening before rehearsing fled from her mind as Captain Hook finally turned and faced her, coming closer  so  she could see him clearly.    

“ No.  You Bastard ,” she hissed.

“Now, now love is that anyway to greet your Husband. ”


End file.
